The present invention relates to a starter for a reversible motor, especially to an electromagnetic starter.
Reversible motors are very commonly used in various situations. A conventional starter for a reversible motor, sometimes commercially known as a "magnetic contactor", usually consists of two sets of electromagnetic actuators having two movable plates with twenty pairs of electric contacts mounted thereon. All of the working elements together with their necessary accessories are assembled within several, usually two cases. Although the elements of the whole starter can be installed in a single case, several disadvantages of conventional starters still exist.
The above-stated motor starter occupies a large space on the switching board. It is easily damaged or put out of adjustment of junction due to its too many movable parts and contacts. Besides, there is no safe means of avoiding accidental switching of the direction of rotation.